story of us
by RENNESMEECULLEN101
Summary: this is about a noral girk who goes threw the toll of love family work and adulthood


Today I have a million and a half things to do. It is my birthday October 13 2012. In addition, I cannot wait to: see Tie, move into my new apartment [first year already paid for], get a new puppy, and turn 20. It was already 8:30 am which meant my mom, dad, Brother Nathan, sister in law Sophia and they're 2-year-old twins Tegan and Maya were already waiting for me down stairs. I hoped out of bed and ran to my bathroom across my spotless room feeling my blood drain from my head. Light-headedly I stumbled to the shower, turned the knob to HOT, and started to undress when I stepped into the blazing water it felt like a thousand lives stabbing me all over my body but so soothing at the same time. I shampooed and conditioned my hair twice I washed my body and slid the foggy glass glider open with ease. I dried off and opened the door walked to my closet grabbed skinny jeans and a torques flannel shirt. Slid on my Uggs and white north face putting my curly bronze elbow length bangs into 2 braids and tied them around my hair weaving them in and out like my friend Abigail said I should today. When I looked in the mirror I looked okay so I put on cover-up and eye liner and started toward the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen where I saw all my family waiting.

"Hey babe happy birthday" my dad yelled cheerfully from being the counter with his arm slung over my moms shoulder. "Happy birthday Mackenzie" my mom said as she stumbled to give me a hug. "I love you" she whispered in my ear "thanks mom I love you too" "hey dad we should get going Tyes plane lands at 10:00 and we _cant _be late to pick him up." I trotted out to the car and my dad piled in after me. I blasted the radio and started singing along. "You really do have an amazing voice, Kenzie" "thanks daddy do you know how many people have told me that?" " It's true" " I know" I said jokingly.

When he pulled into exit 9 I remembered that was the exit the airport was off of. Then the nerves really kicked in. "hey, babe are you okay you're a bit purple?" my dad asked worryingly. "Yeah I'm fine just nerves I guess" "here we go" he said as we pulled into the parking lot. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the landing gate were the plane I knew he was on was_ finally _landing. All the men woman boys and girls started to flow out. About 5 seconds later I saw the blonde haired blue eyed skinny guy I loved walk out of the plane. He looked up and I walked over too greet him. "Hey Mackenzie I missed you!" "Hi Tyler I missed you to." "Hey Tyler how was the job?" my dad asked welcomingly "hi Mr. Riel the job was great how are you?" "I'm good son is your dad here yet?" "No but he'll be her soon." "Oh alright well we better get going Mackenzie…" I cut him off. "No way had I just got to see Tyler again!" "But I'm your father and I get to make the rules remember?" "No I'm over 18 two years now and now I can make my own rules so I'll see you tomorrow morning for the family party." "And were you planning on sleeping if you're not coming home?" "Tyler is going to spend the 1st night at my apartment with me because his house is 3 days away from here." "no way he is he can rent a hotel room" "dad you cant control that kind of thing any more you cant control me or Tyler anymore so we'll be going now I love you and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" "You are my daughter and Tyler Is not going to sleep over your apartment and that is final!" "No dad its not you cant tell me what to do goodbye dad!" and we walked away without looking back… "I don't think you realize how long I've wanted to do that? Every time he's just told me to do something and not given me a choice I mean I love him to death in all but he just gets under my skin sometimes." "I know my dad too" Tye replied curtly. We walked down to the exit and out to his mom's car she was waiting in it. "Hey mom I missed you!" "Hey kids I missed you to get in and I'll bring us back to our place so Tye can get his car." "Alright thanks!" I replied quickly.

The drive there was about 2 hours because his parents are divorced and his mom only lived 3 towns over. I sat in the front next to his mom and we chated about a lot of things. Tye, movies, shows and lots of girlie type things. She gave advice about my dad and soon enough we pulled into a fairly large light blue house with 4 windows in the front all 3 squared glass paneled with white curtains. And a dark oak wood front door with a bolt locks and key pad. "Welcome to your home away from home, snacks in the cabinet drinks in the fridge, bathroom 2 doors down the left hall to the right. Have fun" and she walked upstairs before we could say anything. "Nice place did your mom remarry?"

"Yeah, my step dad Michael lives here to." "Cool" I replied a moment after. I wonder if he ever came here I mean would it hurt him? I know it would hurt me if my parents divorced. "Do you want a snack, Kenzie?" "Sure" I was getting hungry I mean I hadn't eaten breakfast and my skinny-to-the-bone body could use some food. "Strawberries and grapes okay?" "Yeah that's fine, thanks" I shrugged and I felt my chin drop when I looked up at the top floor of this huge house. They're a Cinderella staircase and 3 visible floors above. "Oh my god this house is so big!" the second I said it I was ashamed and snapped my mouth shut as fast as I could. "Sorry words just spat out of my mouth" "nah its cool everyone says that" he said jokingly in a fake Italian accent. "Hahahah yummy" I giggled.

We ate and chatted for about 20 minutes. Then said bye and thank you to his mom and headed for the pet store. I really want a husky pup, but German Shepard would do too. Nothing that stays too small or yips. I had one of those as a kid and it annoyed the living shit out of me. Maybe a boxer? It all depends on what they had it said online they had over 95 puppies just ready to leave they're mums. We pulled in and soon as we parked Tye turned to look at me. He leaned in and gave me a semi short kiss on the lips. Warm and soft he whispered "I missed you" in my ear and then gave me one of is big tight bear hugs. That I really had missed. "I missed you to" "now let's go get a puppy!" he said I laughed and hoped out of the car he walked across to me and slung his arm over my shoulders. We walked across the lot and then ran threw the road part to get to the store. His arm dropped and he slung open the door. "Ladies first" my eyes scanned across the rows of breeders with they're dogs and puppies. Golden retrievers, shit-zoos, huskies, yokes, dalmations, boxers, labs… I couldn't name them all when small women with a pixie cut black hair pranced over to us. "Hi my names Alice can I help you find a special critter to take home?" "Umm sure can we look at the huskies?" "Of course you can right over here" she lead us to all the gray and white can sized puppies nursing on they're mother. "Do they still need to nurse?" I asked "nope just a fun thing for them to do you should see when all the dogs are playing wow all hell brakes lose!" "Yeah I can imagine"

"Can we see that one?" I said motioning towards a small gray backed white tummy'd pup. It had bulging blue eyes and a button nose with perfectly curled ears, and very amazingly proportioned. "Yep here he is" she lifted up the puppy. It rolled over in his hands and made a sot whimpering noise. She placed it in my hands. The puppy was soft and warm as it cuddled into my palms. "Awe I think this ones a keeper! What do you think Tye?" I whispered cross the circle of me Alice the breeder and him. "I think that's the right one too babe!" he smiled. "Alright do you guys have a crate or will you be buying your supplies here?" Alice asked us. "Umm… were buying all of our stuff here" I responded. "Alright our stuff is over they're and the registers to the left! Have fun!" "Thanks" Tye and I walked over to the food isle and I started down the hall. "Let's feed him Neutrogena puppy blend it says its supposed to be really good for them" I trailed off "yeah that's good" I trotted over to the beds and saw a turquoise blue and brown doggy bed. I took it off the shelf and held it up to Tye. 'do you like this bed" Yeah its adorable how abut this career?" it was a big enough career for the puppy and it was pretty cute. "Yeah that's good what else do we need" "water dish, blanket, leash, collar and training mats" "okay lets go" we gathered our supplies and then walked back over to pick up the puppy. "I think we should name him Bear what about you?" Tye said "I like Ronan but what ever I like the name bear more" "okay bear are you ready to come home?" Tye asked aiming it towards the puppy. Bear rolled over onto his tummy and yawned a huge yawn for such a little mouth. I scooped him up and started for the checkout counter. "Did you find everything you were looking for today?" Alice asked us happily. "Yes thank you" I responded on reflex "aright then here is the puppy's info and his collar chain." She handed us a thick piece of yellowed paper and a small envelope with a paw shaped tag was placed. It had the name: Bear, written on the front with our address and phone number below it. "Thank you" I handed her my credit card and she gave me my card and receipt. Then blew a kiss to Bear and smiled.

The drive to my new apartment wasn't long. Fifteen minutes maybe? I wasn't sure, but the only thing I could think about was my dad. Was he mad…sad, or had he just forgotten and moved on. I didn't want to think about that at all. All I wanted to think about was that my Tye was home…with me.

Tye pulled into the large lot. I'd seen it before a few times. When we'd bought it and when we came to look for it. My stomach was in knots and I had a forming migraine. "_Why today, seriously why did I have to get into a fight with him today, I mean c'mon that's ridiculous…" _I thought with an eased expression on my face.

"You ready for mission unpack?" Tye asked jokingly. "Gggggrrrrrrreeeeeaaaaaattttttttttttt" I shifted the crate awkwardly out of the front seat holding bear in my arms. Tye took the crate and got 2 suitcases from the trunk along with the dog food and bed….oh my muscle-man how fucking gorges you are. His blond curls blowing in the wing he headed for the luggage cart next lot over. I grabbed Bears bed with one arm and my drawstring bag with my iphone5, laptop, wallet, hairbrush, soda, makeup-case and picture of Tegan and Maya on a locket were. I had packed my stuff 3 days before today but kept out necessities in his bag my tooth brush was still at home…Shit I'll use the spare one I have in my suitcase from hen I originally packed. I couldn't face my dad right now I would either be so mad I would scream or I would brake down and hysterically cry. With my only free hand no arms availed I cradled bear against my chest and hurried over to Tye. Putting my stuff down I went grab the rest only to fid it was gone. I walked over to find Tye pushing the cart along with the other bags inside the building. "Thanks I could have gotten that…" I say cutting myself off because I knew he only did it to be nice. We checked in and got situated as far as renting the apartment paperwork ect. Goes my room number is 32c and on the 2nd floor with the help of an assistant manager we carried our luggage upstairs. It's really just my stuff but Tye has his close for tonight and the stuff he had at my family's house. It was a 4 room apartment with 1 queen sized bedroom I kitchen 1 living room and 1 dining room. In the master bedroom they're was a in bed with no sheets a small bedside table a dresser a closet a desk with a reading lamp and a bathroom of to the left. The kitchen had a stovetop oven a two-sided refrigerator/freezer a sink and dishwasher with 3 cabinets above the granite counter. It had tile foor like my bathroom but not like the hardwood in my room. The living room had a flat screen TV with drawers and a movie shelf. A light-blue 4 seat couch with baby-yellow walls and soft gray carpet. It had a nice glass coffee table with a shelf underneath. My room was painted a dark purple I absolutely love with the wall behind my bed white. I had the master bath with a Jacuzzi tub that my dad had installed. My mom and Sophia picked out all the furniture and put in the rugs, tile and hardwood in my bedroom and the dining room. It also had a ½ bath across from the living room. My self phone rang from my bag just as Tye was starting the woodstove and I was unpacking my bathroom supplies. "Hello?'' " kenzie! DO YOU LIKE IT!?" my mother and Sophia both exlamied in the happiest voice ive ever heard. So they weren't mad about dad's meltdown at the airport maybe he didn't tell them … or maybe they didn't care. "YES its amazing thank you so much I love it all!" they made sounds of relief and joy and giggles. "Great well we will let you finish unpacking well see you tomorrow". Tomorrow was s far away it was only 1:00 thank god I don't want too see my dad at all… "So what do you think" Tye asked towing me to the living room. The fire was lit lights dimmed TV playing my favorite kind of music "pretty livable Hugh?" "I love it Tye thank you…" he cuts me off pulling me onto the couch kissing me softly on my lips. For what seemed to only be a second I was with something better than I even remember the sweet adorable loving Tye I knew was still inside this person next to me. When I woke up I could tell it was dark out because tye had closed the windows and locked the door. We were still on the couch but laying down they're was a blanket covering me and him as my head lay on his chest I began to hear the soft mumble of the TV it grew louder until I opened my eyes to find Tye awake watching it. I cut him off not allowing him to apologize for what he hadn't done "you didn't" only then did I realize when I moved I no longer had my skinny jeans or shirt or sweat shirt on but I was in only my underclothes. I could see right away that he had no shirt on. All the sudden I heard bears sot whimper from behind my ear. "Hey buddy' I whispered pulling him onto Tye's bare chest he skidded back towards me and cuddled into the gape of my neck. I stroked his soft fur but he was so tiny my hand covered his whole body I walked across the room feeling slightly exposed in only my bra and underwear. Unpacked his water and food bowl and filled them placing them by the front door next to the training pad and his bed. He stumbled towards it his feet to small to run. And chewed so loudly I cold here it from 4 ft away. Afterwards, with a little guidance he used the training pad and thumped down in his bed falling into a deep sleep. When I turned around I saw Tye in his boxer shorts lying on the couch. When I got up I accidentally took the blanket off of hi as well fully exposing him I used the ½ bath after and automatically knew that he had redressed me after. Oh fuck me though hopefully he wasn't that stupid. I threw on the 1st thing I found in my suitcase of pajamas and undergarments. Just a baggy t-shirt and some pink and red plaid cutoffs. I called Tye who was also in pjs already and he helped me put sheets on the mattress and then crawled into bed with me. I drifted off into a sleepless night. After tye came up short for protection.

I woke around 4:30am Tye packed his stuff and got on the rode to go pick up the rest of it I told my dad his house was 3 days away from Lowell but its really only 4 hours he'll be back around noon with the rest of his stuff. Were getting married on the 4th of July but my dad still likes to try and control us. He doesn't want us living together even though were fucking engaged he said I couldn't ever kiss a boy unless it was someone he knew well and it was o the cheek so fuck him I'll do whatever I want. I grabbed my wallet to go get breakfast only to find the cabinets and stuff were already stocked. "_Oh mom thanks you you're the best" _I thought I made myself eggs and toast. I finished unpacking my clothes organized my closet and bathroom. I took a shower and gave bear a bath and gave him a dental doggie bone checked him for ticks and put lice repellent on him. I scheduled a veterinarian's appointment for this afternoon. I put on his slightly oversized harness and attached the leash and let him eat while I did my makeup. I shut of lights and the TV. Then grabbed my phone wallet and keys and found that my dad had actually followed threw with the plan of coming here leaving my black marcadeis and having mom pick him up. Why didn't they come in? I mean I understand dad but mom?

I put bear in the front seat and cracked the window. As soon as I was out of the driveway Bear curled up in my lap and started snoring that made me smile .I pulled Into my mom and dads driveway I saw a banner hanging from the garage that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENZIE!" they're were balloons attached to the mailbox and my brother Nathan and Sophia's car was they're along with my mom's and aunt Kathy and uncle Paul. Even my grandparents who live in Trenton car was they're. But not my dads. I woke p bear and walked him to the door where Tegan and Maya came charging at us tailed by my mom and aunt. "Happy burfday! Auwny kewzie!" Tegan and Maya screeched my mom wrapped me in a hug as they all adorned bear. We ate and I opened presents I got a few books from m aunt and a comforter from my mom along with a $300 gift certificate to bed, bath and beyond. My grandparents gave me 2 tickets too a play and my brother and Sophia gave me bathroom set along with a variety of different soaps Sophia liked. My dad made no appearance and when I asked my mom she said he had something. Ditching on your own daughter's birthday you asshole. I left around 11:30 am and brought sleeping bear to the vets. Dr. brooks said he looked fine and gave me a feeding , washing , walking, bathroom breaks schedule for this week and said that I should start training now so. I called Tye to find out where he was and he volunteered to do the training himself. When I got home I spread out my new fluffy soft comforter on my bed and set up my bathroom set of towels and soaps. After I wet shopping and go: Clorox wipes paper towels toilet paper silver where set a plate and bowl set a pots and pans set. Spray cleaner, and some care products for myself. A vacuum and mop. A duster drying line I can hang in the area reserved or this apartment. A small grassy area. I bought calendar and a pack of sharpies for it. I also got printer paper and few coffee mugs with a pack of plastic cups. I bought PAM and vegetable oil along with a few pillow cases as 2 more sets of sheets. Then I headed home and unloaded finished unpacking made lunch and just as I was sitting down to eat heard Tye pull in. Thank god I had made him something too. "Hey Kenzie he said pulling his 3 suitcases to the bedroom "hey" I finished up and helped him unpack everything. Bear was eating to and he saw the chart for him on the wall around puppy zone. "Did the vet give you that" "yeah its looks pretty easy to follow. He sat down as I was loading the dishwasher "did your dad..." he trailed off "no" I spat back "sorry"

8 weeks later

I woke up around 8:30am it was a Saturday s I don't have work at the bakery today. I got up and found Tye in the kitchen working with slightly bigger Bear to roll over. He could sit he knew the command "heel" for when you walked him he knew "no" not that it was needed much he was such a well behaved puppy that loved to cuddle. "Morning sunshine" Tye said as I started making eggs. "Morning I said suddenly for the 3rd time this week I felt the need to vomit I ran over to the toilet and emptied my stomach. I felt Tye holding my hair back and rubbing my back. It was only in the morning and I had missed my period 2 weeks ago. My periods were always regular never missed one by a day. Slowly my worst fears were becoming reality. I grabbed my phone and called m doctor. After I had scheduled to get a pregnancy test done at noon I ate my breakfast and got ready. I headed they're alone and got my blood done. 6 hours later my phone rang. "Is this Mackenzie Joseph?" a voice said "yes this is her" "this is the lab calling about your blood results it seems to be that your pregnant congratulations" my heart sank. How will I tell Tye will he be mad, sad, angry or will he maybe somehow be happy. I immediately called him and said we needed to talk we met at the bakery where I worked. Once we were seated and ordered drinks that I got free. I said: "so the lab called and gave me the results and…." "And?" he repeated in a nervous voice "and … well I'm pregnant"

"wow do you know how many moths you are" "she said to come back to they're prenatal care unit to find out on Monday" "alright well we should tell your parents" so I called my mom and told her worrying about my dad she was thrilled and when she told dad he started screaming horrible things at me. Well screw him. I had just gotten home when my phone rang "hello" "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING SOMEONE WITHOUT MY EXPRESSED PERMISION YOU FAILURE WHORE OF A DAUGHTER!" "Dad!" I cried "SHUT UP! WHEN I FIND YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T- JESUS DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR SPEAKING TO THAT'S ARE DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!" my mom cut him off. she must have taken the phone because I hear dad in the background and her soothing voice "Oh Kenzie I'm so sorry your fathers being a monster you poor thing I'm so sorry I'm sick of him too he's mad about well- imp so sorry ill deal with him you go be happy I love you darling I'm so sorry" she whimpers with tears in her voice "love you –" the phone line ends like she lost signal but I know dad smashed the phone because when I call back it say the number you dialed is currently disabled. Over the next 3 weeks my mom and dad work things out and I get a sincere apology from him along with a wish of good health and then no one know where he disappeared too. not that I care after what he's said to me Tye and me found out i'm almost 31 weeks! Own did we not know well all my family has baby equipment and we converted our dining room into a nursery. My father has been completely forgotten my mother divorced him and is now dating a wonderful fireman from town. He's kind and treats and respects everyone.

I put soft gray rugs to match the living room down and we painted the walls a baby blue with 1 baby yellow wall we got a crib with light colored wood a diaper changing station and rocking chair they're was 1 window that I bought 1 set of soft pink and 1 set of soft blue for not knowing the gender was unbearable.. I didn't know what I was going to do when they arrived I had no clue how to take care of a newborn. The month of November passed quickly with anticipation as Christmas approached Bear was almost the size of a cat. He was well trained and growing on a diet of 3 small feedings per day 8 bathroom breaks 1 nap 1 bath a week and 2 walk along with 15 minutes of fetch or just running in assigned area. He is a very cuddly pup and the vet says he will reach his full size of about a small fox within the next month or so. I would never really put much thought to college. I went to a trade high school and studied early childhood. Right now, I work at a bakery part time as a server but I had spoken to a few people lately about any open buildings for rent or any advice on starting a daycare. When I went the following, Monday after I told Tye the nurse asked if I wanted to know the sex and I said no all she told me is that I was having one set of healthy twins! We told my mom that it was only one originally but then I felt bad so I told the truth we were already packed for one so then we just doubled everything. On December 8 at Emerson hospital, I naturally had one healthy baby girl and one healthy baby boy. We decided n the names Abigail Maya Joseph and Ryan Tegan Joseph. Abby was 4 pounds 3 ounces so she had to go to the NICU for a few hours but the doctors said she would be fine if she ate enough. Ryan was 7 pounds 6 ounces! Wow, we thought they are not very alike are they. They came home 2 days later. December 10th 10:23 am, I carried Abigail from the car and Tye carried Ryan. I had been breastfeeding both so I was in a lot of pain.

During the next few weeks, Tye and I adjusted to parenthood and before we new it the twins were almost 11 months. I had stop breastfeeding at 4 months and had lost all of the baby weight. Our apartment was super crowded so we started looking for a possible home to buy. Within a few miles because I loved my $567 a week paycheck from the bakery. Bear was to his full size and still his cuddly energetic self. The twins were so fun and cute I completely devoted my100percentage love to them and Tye and we made threw all right. Sometime in June we found a great 15-room house with an in ground pool outback. That was only about ½ miles from the bakery. It was only up for $23,000 so we went for it. They are three levels floor 1: kitchen dining room living room basement ½ baths. Level two the den the nursery the guest room 1 full bathroom level 3: master sweet master bathroom small kitchen living room another guest sweet. We packed up all the furniture and all our other stuff from my old apartment and brought it over to the new house. Tye started unloading the moving van while I brought Abigail and Ryan over to my mom and her new husbands house and picked up my 187year old sister Kayla I decided that since we were moving out and she wanted a place of her own my apartment would be a good in-the-mealtime-house for her. Once I helped her bring all her stuff inside and get setup with enough food and oil to last long enough for her to get a job, I went back to pickup the twins. _knock. _I pounded next then finally my mom opened the door with chocolate covered Ryan in her arms. "what did you give him?" I screeched "he got into the candy drawer!" she yelled apologetically "come here buddy lets get cloned up" "mama! caaannyyy!" I ran into the kitchen to find Abigail doing the same thing he had "Abby! No why did you have to get in they're, you two come on were going home to take baths". I cleaned them up as best I could with paper towels then buckled them into they are car seats. only then did I realize we had just moved into a new house oh well. When I got home, I was so surprised latterly everything was unpacked and I had only been gone 6 hours! "wow Tye your quick is they're anything left?" I asked as I walked threw the door. "nope not a box" he said as he took Abigail out of my arms. "hey princess did you have fun at Nanas" "daddy I gow chowwcccllattee" "oh you did you little terd mc'muffin!" he said tickling her until she squirmed t of his arms and started for the stairs. "Abby wait for mama its bath time!" I yelled as I set for the upstairs bathroom with Ryan. The first level had hardwood. The kitchen had tile with a dishwasher fridge and sink along with lots of storage space. The living room had soft badge rug with light blue walls and my old coach and flat screen. Our master sweet had dark purple walls that Tye and me both agreed on the nursery had baby blue yellow and pin rainbows with a different color blue background with big Wight puffy clouds an a shining sun. It all looked like watercolors. Once I gave them baths and got them redresses I set them own for naps and went outside to find Tye working on the pool that was already crystal clear. " what'cha doing?" "I'm testing the water for any chemicals you can go in it in about 3 hours" "great when the kids wake up I'll go in." I grabbed a magazine and plopped down on one of our new beach chairs totally forgetting we just moved in. I must have fallen asleep because hen I woke the twins were in the water splashing around with Tye. "Hey guys!" I said running inside to be changed. The water was cool and fun to splash in Ryan and me had a game I threw him up and caught him dunking him under on the way down. I guess the swimies were already added to the list and the noodles they floated and played with as well. Over the next 3 weeks, we settled into our new home and started talking about wedding decorations and details. Time flew by until it was already June 28 today we me, my mom, my sisters and my friends from high school shealagh, Rachel and Courtney. I woke to the sound of my 5:30am now that the twins were almost three

They get up later than they are original 2:45 wake up call. Ryan had been sick with a bad cough this week so I let him sleep with me and Tye. Only this morning he was not encircled in my arms making me dround in sweat he was rolling across the floor. "Rye what are you do' in?" "rowin mama wooookkkk!" I scooped him up in one arm ad grabbed my towel in the other. As I was getting him undressed and myself and putting on the shower I told him about what we were doing today. Once we were dried off, I put a pull-up, some jean shorts and a plaid green and blue button-up on Ryan. For me I wore booty-shorts and a halt top. I threw on my old flip-flops. Nothing unusual to go pick out a wedding dress. I got Abigail ready, put her in a blue and white dress, and headed for the shop.

July 4th wedding day 6:00pm after wedding

My honeymoon to Hawaii was nights of tender love and days of fun and play, but still all threw the whole two weeks I found myself missing my babies so the on Sunday when we arrived back home. Married with kids at our house I was perfectly happy. . I tucked in the twins and fell sleep back home in my own bed with Tye. Over the next few weeks, we found out the big news. We were pregnant again! This time im only 23 weeks along though. We also decided to get a new playmate for Bear. We went to the place we got bear and got a [like bear] three 1/2 year old girl dog. She was a husky and was not fixed. She was in heat and soon we learned she was pregnant with12 puppies. That is a lot. November 8th 2015, is female dog-named Maddie lye in her birthing box with the twins surrounding her as she delivered her first pup. Then the second and third until all 12 were out. We decided to keep two one for each twin. When they were 2 months old, the twins and I decorated a hung up a sign that read "Free husky pups" at our local markets billboard. Within the week, all but two females [the ones we kept] were into different loving homes. The twins named they're new puppies Tuka and Missy.

I also found out that I was having a healthy baby boy that we decided to name Kyle after my little brother that died at the age of three from cancer. The twins were now 4and I was almost 23. Abby had started Pre School but Ryan refused. They were both potty trained and ha big kid beds. On September 8th, I gave birth to a very premature baby boy that stayed in the hospital for almost a month before our little guy could come home. At first, the doctors were sure he would not make but we kept hope up and he made it out just fine. Now has 3 moths old and very happy just starting to sit up. The twins lob\vet they are little brother a specially abbey who likes to play mommy with hi. Me ad tee have been very successful until know today is December 15th and I just got the call from Tye cause im at the bakery. Kyle stopped breathing and is now at the hospital o life support. I fell to my knees in front of my boss who immodestly screamed at me. "Go to hell" I screamed and then raced to the hospital to find tie standing over a baby incubate wiping tears from johns eyes. He wrapped me in a tight hug and for what seemed like forever, we stood over our unconscious close to death 3-month-old gift. "where are the twins" I cried into his shoulder, "your moms" later the doctor came I and told us that they had him on life support witch was the only thing keeping him with us. H said he was brain dead and would never wake up after saying hours of goodbye and crying enough tears to fill a ocean we decided to let him be with god, and to this day while im 45 years old the twins Tye and everyone else who experienced the deep love a mother feels and anyone ho got to meet Kyle was charmed by him remembers his wonderful life and cherishes his memory.


End file.
